I'm what?
by Mefdet Lady of Chaos
Summary: Midoriko tells kagome she's not kikyo's reincarnation. If not, than who is she really? SailormoonInu you chose pairings PG-13 for swearing
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. T-T  
  
This is my first story, so feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong. - Please R & R!!  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
... = telepathy  
  
I'm what!?  
  
Introductions   
  
# Kagome's Dream scope #  
  
Kagome was in a clearing in the feudal era. It was night out. In front of her was a woman named Midoriko. The two were talking.  
  
"Kagome, your training is finally done, but before I go you must know that you are no one's reincarnation but your own. Your soul is your own, no one else's. The only reason you look like Kikyo is because when the jewel was burned it absorb some of Kikyo's characteristics. You are not her, nor were you ever. In fact you are much older than Kikyo. You will find out who you truly are soon."  
  
"I'm not her reincarnation?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I cannot say who you are because you have to figure that out on your own. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. All I can say is that you'll meet four girls. I can't say anymore."  
  
"I understand. hug Thank you for everything, I'll never forget you!"  
  
Midoriko "You're welcome, I'll never forget you either. I am your guardian feel free to ask for help anytime. I am part of you just as the jewel is part of you. You are its true protector so keep it safe. If it means you have to take it away from Inuyasha, then do so. Remember you are stronger than him, you can't allow anyone to make anymore tainted wishes. Here are some gifts that will help you: your own neko youkai, like Sango's (A/N: it's midnight black with a white star on it's forehead); an elements staff - it will help you better control the elements you use in attacks and spells: Earth, fire, wind, water, wood, and thunder; a purity blade - a special katana that will channel your miko powers into your attacks, like with your arrows just more focused. Your staff can shrink to any size that you want when you aren't using it and your sword has an invisibility spell on it. It follows your command so you can choose who you want to let see, this way it can always be with you and you won't get in trouble for it; and double sais(A/N: If you watched Dare Devil, a sai is the weapon that Electra uses) I must go now, farewell!"  
  
Kagome "Thank you again, good bye!"  
  
# End of Dream, Kagome's POV #  
  
ting! ting! ting! ting! " AHH! WHA-WHAT?! UGH! I'M UP, I'M UP!! fiddle ting! fiddle ting! "GRR!!!! WHY WON'T YOU TURN OFF!! ting! ting! throw crash smash ' stupid alarm clock'  
  
Kagome's Mom yelled up the stairs,(does anyone know her name?) "Kagome, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just having some clock problems. I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, but you better hurry or you'll be late!"  
  
' I know, I want to be late' ( she's thoroughly annoyed by the way her friends constantly try to pair her up with Hojo all the time, so she's trying to avoid them as much as possible. Mean, I know but if you had friends as stubborn as them wouldn't you try to do the same?)  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Wow! I really did get those gifts! Aww! You're sooo kawaii!"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Hmm....so what should I name you....hmm...hey...how about Starfire. Because you have a star on your forehead and your element is fire like Kirara. So...how about it? You like?"  
  
"Meow!" purr purr  
  
" I'll take that as a yes! Hmm...I wonder how everyone's doing?"  
  
# Feudal Japan #  
  
THWACK!!!  
  
"...."  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING ME!!" eye twitching ( guess who)  
  
Shippo sigh " He'll never learn will he?"  
  
"......it was worth it..." passes out  
  
# Back to Kagome's POV #  
  
"Sorry Starfire, but you have to stay home. They don't allow pets at school."  
  
/But you can't. I must protect you. /  
  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself, and I'll have my weapons with me. Wow! I didn't know you were telepathic? We'll I have to go, I'll see you after school, okay?"  
  
/Fine, I shall stay. /  
  
"Good. Bye mom!!"  
  
" Bye sweetie!"  
  
" I think it's about time I start heading off to school. I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yet for missing so many days; I hope I can catch up. I barely passed last year; I hope tests and quizzes are enough for this year too." sigh 'hmm...so there are new girls at school, hope they're nice. They look nice, but what's with the weird energy? Hmm...I can't sense any evil radiating from them...why do they look so familiar? I haven't seen any of them before, I think.'  
  
# Sailor scouts POV #  
  
"Come on Serena, thanks to you we're already late as it is. We're at a new school now and on day one we already make a bad image of ourselves by showing up late." Said Rei  
  
" It is so not my fault! You guys could have gone ahead without me."  
  
Luna interrupted, "Okay that's enough, remember why you're here. We've been picking up a lot of energy here. We need to discover who it is and fast. We do know its pure energy so you most likely won't get into a fight with him or her. But you need to find it before the new enemy does. We'll meet you at the shrine after school. Good bye and good luck."  
  
"Right!" yelled the girls.  
  
#Kagome's POV #  
  
'Well at least I won't be the only one who's late!' I walked into the office for a tardy slip when the principle pulled me off to the side.  
  
"Kagome, I'd like you to show the new students around, okay? If you do this I'll excuse your tardiness for today."  
  
" Okay"  
  
"Alright then. Kagome I'd like you to meet Kino Makoto, Tsukino Serena, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, and Mizuno Ami."  
  
"Hello, I'll be touring you around the school for today. My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Rei 'Hmm...she might be the one. I sense magick on her. I feel she's hiding something too.' /Hey guys. /  
  
All /Yeah, what is it? /  
  
/I think she might be the one we're looking for, but I'm not sure. I can't feel her energy but I sense that she's hiding something. I also sense magick on her. /  
  
/So you're saying that we should keep an eye on her? / Asked Makoto.  
  
/That and that we should also keep looking, there's a chance she might not be the one. /  
  
Kagome interrupted their mental conversation, "Well, to start off let me see your schedules. Hmm...well, looks like you won't have a lot of trouble. Most of your classes are close to each other and some of you have classes with me." 'Good I can keep an eye on them' Kagome thought to herself. "Do you have any questions? If you'd like, you can sit by me at lunch. Well, got to go. I've got self defense. You do too Makoto and Rei, come on. Osakini!"  
  
Self-defense class   
  
Makoto /Luna said that she was strong and powerful. Maybe she's concealing her powers. What do you think? /  
  
Rei / Yeah maybe that's what she's hiding. Well we'll find out if she's a strong fighter here. Maybe she'll slip up and show some of her power. /  
  
/ Yeah, maybe. /  
  
Teacher " Okay, today class we'll be learning how to sword fight, archery, and hand to hand combat. Before that though, I'd like to see what shape you're all in. You'll be running a half mile around the track. Those who finish under 8 minutes get 10 extra credit points. On your mark, get set, go!"  
  
Makoto / Damn she's fast! /  
  
Rei / Yeah! None of us are that fast! /  
  
Kagome ' Wow, running from demons all the time and training really made me fast. Better slow down a bit. I'm as fast as Inuyasha.'  
  
Teacher, " Wow! Kagome good job! You finished in 4 minutes!"  
  
11 minutes later.....  
  
Teacher, " Okay, we'll start off today with sword fighting. You'll each go against me."  
  
'Good I'm great with the sword' thought Rei.  
  
Teacher, "Rei you're up first."  
  
The fight went on for about 5 minutes before Rei was de-sworded.  
  
Teacher, "Good job. You will help me teach the others"  
  
A few more people went up next and failed miserably, none of them knew what they were doing and most were scared. Up next were Makoto then Kagome. Kagome lasted the longest and de-sworded the teacher. Everyone stood shocked and amazed; no one knew what to say.  
  
Makoto / Whoa! Did you see that!?/  
  
Rei /Yeah! And she was holding back! She's a skilled fighter. /  
  
The teacher was very impressed, "Well. That was very good. If you don't mind would you help me with the class?"  
  
"Umm... heh heh... Sure."  
  
"Great. Okay next is archery. Try to hit the bulls eye, each of you have three tries."  
  
Rei was first, she did very well. She accidentally used some of her miko power (A/N: it comes naturally to her and in my story she is a miko) This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.  
  
'So she's a miko, a good one. That's a relief. Maybe I should show her my powers.' Thought Kagome. Then she visibly tensed up. 'On no! A youkai! Is it after the jewel?'  
  
Rei looked at Kagome and saw her tense up. 'What's with Kagome? It's as if she's waiting for something. Huh!! No way! A youkai! Here! But why?! Wait...did she sense it before us?' Rei then talked to the other girls./Guys, youkai alert. It's going to attack the school. As soon as every starts to evacuate the school I want you to transform and go to the gymnasium. Got that?!/  
  
Everyone but Serena /Yeah! /  
  
Rei /Serena did you get that? Serena? /  
  
sounds of Serena snoring  
  
Frustrated, Rei's eyebrow started twitching 'Grr.... how could she be sleeping!? And on the first day of school!! We're supposed to be searching for someone and she's asleep!!' /SERENA!!!!!!WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!! WE GOT YOUKAI TO FIGHT!!!/  
  
Serena "AHHH!!" Class looks at her weird blush /Yeah, okay. I hear ya! Wait...did you just say youkai!! But why would they attack the school? /  
  
/I don't know. Just transform when everyone goes and meet me in the gym. No fancy speeches, and wait a while. Don't attack just yet. I think we found the one Luna was talking about, but we have to hide alright? Did everyone else hear that? /  
  
Everyone /Yeah! /  
  
BOOM!! screaming running "M m m- monster!!"  
  
"HAND OVER THE JEWEL SHARDS OR DIE!!"  
  
Kagome in a dangerously calm voice stated, "How about, I keep the jewel shards and you die." Kagome strings her bow.  
  
The Scouts started thinking, 'Jewel shards? What's he talking about? Why's she so calm! This is an upper class demon!'  
  
"Ku ku ku ku! Don't make me laugh miko!! Do you think a puny arrow can defeat me?!"  
  
"No. I guess your right throws bow and arrows to the side takes out her katana But I bet you won't be laughing when I purify your ass and cut your head off" Kagome charges the demon dodging its poison claw attacks. She aims the sword at him and the power of the sword pushes him back while purifying him. Just before he gets a chance to regenerate himself, Kagome jumps into the air cuts his head off and cuts his body in half turning him into dust. Kagome picks up the jewel shard and purifies it, then adds it to her chunk. The scouts come out of their hiding place gawking at her and the power she displayed.  
  
Scouts 'she didn't even try and that was an upper class demon'  
  
"Hey guys, now I know why you look so familiar."  
  
Sailor Moon gives a nervous look as she says, "What are you talking about? Heh heh."  
  
"Don't play dumb, I know who you are. Really, is that the best disguise you have? I knew the people in this city were stupid but really, I never expected them to be this clueless!! Look Sailor Moon is Serena, Sailor Jupiter is Makoto, Sailor Venus is Minako, Sailor Mercury is Ami, and Sailor Mars is Rei. And before you say anything, I'm not that stupid. I put a barrier up the time you showed up. No one can see us, hear us, smell us, or sense us. I didn't want people to know that I defeated the monster."  
  
The scouts just stood there speechless for a few moments, and then Minako spoke, "We have to bring you to Luna. Please trust us, she might know who you are if you don't already."  
  
Kagome agrees and follows the girls with the barrier still around them.  
  
So did it suck? Please review!!!!!!!!!! I'll write the next chapter soon. Oh and what should the pairings be? 


	2. Kagome has a cousin?

Thanks for the reviews ^-^ What should the pairings be? Traditional or not? Your choice, but if I don't get any suggestions then I'm going with traditional. I'm kinda thinking about pairing Kagome with Kouga, because Inuyasha is a jerk! He's always going to Kikyo, why he'd pick the corpse? I don't know...but at least Kouga knows how to treat her. I'm also thinking about having it a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. R & R !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ..I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon..*pout* T-T  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
/.../ = telepathy  
  
I'm what!?  
  
~ Kagome has a cousin?~  
  
Ami " Kagome, we'd like you to meet Luna."  
  
Kagome " Umm...where is she? All I see are cats..Is she invisible?"  
  
Luna " I'm right here and yes I'm a cat."  
  
Kagome " Oh..well..you wanted to see me? The scouts said you might know who I am."  
  
Luna " Yes..well, I'm not sure if you are or aren't who we're searching for. In order for me to find out you must allow me to read your memories."  
  
Kagome agreed, she closed her eyes and so did Luna. Pretty soon Luna's crescent moon started to glow. Luna sifted through her memories amazed at how much the girl went through and the time traveling she had done. Pretty soon she discovered Kagome's hidden memories and re-opened them. As soon as she had done this Kagome started to remember everything, the Moon Kingdom, why and how she was sent to earth, and her own Kingdom. Kagome started to transform. She no longer wore her school uniform, but an elegant golden silk dress. Her hair grew to her ankles and turned silver with a tint of gold and black tips. It looked like it was as soft as spun silk. Her body glowed with golden light and upon her forehead was a golden sun. When she opened her eyes they were a molten gold that shone with wisdom and kindness.  
Everyone was amazed at her beauty. Luna opened her eyes and the first thing she said/whispered was " .......Princess....Amaterasu...."  
  
Minako "Who's that?"  
  
Kagome/Amaterasu " I am Princess Amaterasu, Princess Serena's cousin. I fought with you on the Moon Kingdom. You don't remember me because you weren't supposed to know about me until the new enemy came....Our uncle, Susanowo. He was reborn too. Who he is now? I don't know. But he wants to take over our Kingdoms. A long time ago before we were even thought of our grandfather, god Izanagi gave birth to my mother, the sun goddess Amaterasu; your father, the moon god Tsuki yomi; and our uncle, the god of tempests, Susanowo. Our grandfather each gave them a Kingdom. Mother got the Sun Kingdom, your father got the Moon Kingdom and Uncle got to rule the underworld. Uncle was not happy. A few centuries went by and soon we were born. Uncle had a daughter. She attacked the Moon Kingdom and Sun Kingdom and succeeded in destroying it, her name was Queen Beryl. I was sent into the future with you to keep peace and defeat Uncle. He wants to kill us and take over our future Kingdoms. Be careful of him he will awaken soon and will attack us. This will be very big and could destroy Earth. You will become more powerful soon. The Outers and the Starlights will be joining in the battle too. Luna I believe you have my power broach. Please train them to become stronger so they can transform into the next level. I must go I will still have my memories but my goddess form is draining my human body. Please give me my broach when I wake up. Good bye"  
  
And with that Kagome fell to the ground in a peaceful dreamless state. She still kept her silver golden hair and eyes but other than that everything reverted to normal. Luna answered all the scouts questions and told them about Kagome's adventures (she needed to so if a battle against a youki in this time came they'll know where she is and why they can't contact her)  
  
3 hours later...........  
  
Kagome " *Yawn*.......huh.......uh..where am I?...Oh yeah. *yawn*"  
  
Artemis /I see you're awake. Are you okay?/  
  
Kagome /Yes, just tired. Why is that?/  
  
Artemis /Your human body couldn't withstand your goddess form./  
  
Kagome /Oh...so, where's Luna and the girls?/  
  
Luna /I'm right here. The girls are getting the other scouts. I think you remember them..Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn/  
  
Kagome /I don't really know. But hey, I need to return to Inuyasha. You read my memories so I think you should know how he is. Please tell the girls and the others about Susanowo, and please try to figure out who he is before he awakens. I think we're too late, but please try. He's very powerful. I have to go, bye!/  
  
Artemis and Luna /WAIT!! Your broach/  
  
Kagome "Oh yea....heh heh.. Almost forgot. Thanks!!!"  
  
# Feudal Japan #  
  
Shippo "WWWAAHHH!!!!! I MISS KAGOME!!!!" *sob*  
  
Inuyasha "Feh!! Quit your whining, its pathetic."  
  
Shippo "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk! That's the reason why kagome leaves all the time. It's all your fault!!" *jumps on Inuyasha's head and starts trying to bite his ear off.*  
  
Inuyasha "Grrrrrr...Get..off..my..head..NOW!!!"  
  
Shippo "Eep! *sniff sniff* *sniff sniff * KAAAGOOOMEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha *sniff sniff* 'That can't be Kagome...she smells like a....what is she?'  
  
Shippo "Kagome's back, Kagome's back!!!! Yeah!!(ain't he cute ^-^) Kagome I missed you soooooooooo much!!! Why'd you go away for so long...*pout* Inuyasha was so mean. And why did your hair and eyes change? ARE YOU A DEMON??? You don't smell human."  
  
Inuyasha "Yea..what are you? And where have you been these last 2 months..hmmm?!! You're wasting shard hunting time." (Inuyasha couldn't go through the well to drag her back)  
  
Kagome "I'll explain later at Kaede's, I need to show you guys something too. And I've been training those last 2 months."  
  
Inuyasha "Feh! Like it would help, you're probably still a weakling."(the baka's pride is so big that he can't sense Kagome's energy)  
  
Kagome in a very calm voice "You'll see just how weak I am soon..*evil glint in eyes*.."  
  
Shippo "...umm..yeah..ah Kagome let's head back now you're scaring me."  
  
Kagome "Sorry Shippo, come on let's go to Kaede's now."  
  
~ Kaede's Hut ~  
  
Miroku *gasp* "..a. a..a"  
  
Sango and Kaede "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome /Miroku, it's me Kagome. Yes, I'm a goddess, don't tell the others yet. I want to do that/  
  
Miroku /Yes Kagome- sama/  
  
Kagome /No need for formalities, I'm still your friend Miroku/ "Hey everyone!"  
  
Sango "Oh Kagome ! I missed you so much!!! *hug* What happened to your hair and eyes?"  
  
Kagome "Um..yeah..about that. I found out a few things while I was gone. I'm not Kikyo's incarnation for one and that I'm a legendary goddess. Even ask Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha "...you have to be lying! How could a weak wench like you be a goddess? Ha ha And what exactly are you a goddess of?"  
  
Kagome "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of your rude comments. I'll show you I'm a goddess and kick your ass!!"  
  
Inuyasha "Oh...I'm sooo scared. Feh."  
  
Kagome grabbed her broach and said Celestial Sun Make-up. There was a bright light enveloping her body, her school clothes disappeared and her body shone so no one could see her naked. Upon her forehead shone the sun that declared her goddess of the sun. In a bright flash she soon was dressed as a Sailor Senshi. She had a gold skirt, gold boots (think Sailor Saturn's outfit except it's gold and the boots aren't tie-up), and a tiara with the sun on it.(Oh and Kagome's weapon is the Sais, Electra's weapon in Daredevil)  
Inuyasha was stunned. He couldn't believe she was actually a goddess. Still stunned, Kagome marched right up to him and kicked his ass out of Kaede's hut and into the woods where he landed in the God tree upside-down.  
  
~In the God tree ~  
  
Inuyasha "Haha..very funny..."  
  
~ Back to Kaede's Hut ~  
  
*droooooooool* (guess who?)  
  
Sango "Wow Kagome....you're....you're..the legendary goddess Amaterasu....It's an honor. *bow*  
  
Kagome "Oh.... no. Sango you don't have to bow or anything. You're my friend, me being a goddess shouldn't change anything." *hug*  
  
Miroku " *still droooooolllinggg* ....did you know that when you transform you're naked?? And I must say....I LOOOVVEEE your skirt." (Has anyone ever noticed how short their skirts are? I can't believe they fight in that)  
  
Sango *THWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* "Houshi no baka!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome "....*sweatdrop*...guess I shouldn't transform in front of him...." 'Stupid perv'-----------  
  
Well whatcha think? Please review and give me suggestions for pairings for the other characters. Miroku/Sango and Serena/Darien are staying. Still need suggestion on who to pair Kagome with.  
  
Ja Ne!! Lady of Chaos 2005 


	3. AN

Thanks for reviewing ^-^ I'll try to update my fic every week. Oh and the pairings are:  
  
Kikyo and No one (I think I'm going to kill her in my fic. I REALLY hate her) Sango and Miroku Serena and Darien Inuyasha and No one (Inubaka deserves no one)\  
  
I'm still considering whether to have this fic be a Sess/kag or a Kouga/kag and I still don't know pairings for the scouts. Should they be paired up with anyone ? If you have any ideas for the story, that would help too.Thanks!!  
  
Ja Ne! Lady of Chaos 2005 


	4. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, never have and never will... T-T *pout*  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, was kinda busy. I promise I'll make longer chapters.  
  
The votes are in....and.......IT'S A TIE!!!! It's been a really hard decision to make but as tie breaker I'm making this fic a Sesshoumaru/Kagome. My reasons? Kouga seems to only have a crush on Kagome and Kagome only looks at him as a friend.(She's extremely chipper around him, like when she's around Hojo) There really isn't anything there. Kouga is already betrothed to Ayami anyway. I don't think it would work in this story, but I'll try to make a story for you Kouga/Kagome fans. Just give me suggestions. Please don't hate me but Kagome needs some one a little more elegant.  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
/.../ = telepathy  
  
I'm what?!  
  
~ Prophecy ~  
# Feudal Japan #  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study attending to business about the latest news of Naraku when he felt immense power. It was sending a weird energy signal too. Instead of fearsome and demanding respect, it was power that made one feel calm and safe. Like a child is with it's mother. Another weird thing was that it wasn't youki energy. "...it..couldn't be..Can it?" Quickly Sesshoumaru went through his library trying to find an ancient text he was taught as a pup. He found it, it said:  
  
"Darkness and shadow shall reclaim the land  
  
rain cloud shall reside upon it obstructing the warm glow of the sun.  
  
Darkness shall terrorize what is good  
  
and the stars of twilight themselves shall grow dark  
  
in the presence of this evil death shall come  
  
Destruction and chaos shall rule the land  
  
the earth will howl in pain  
  
The people shall grow weak with the loss of all hope  
  
They shall strike out against their brothers  
  
desires shall run rampant in a last attempt to take what the world did not give.  
  
Many shall die  
  
For the foolish one vexation will kill  
  
And the one easily enticed envying will put to death  
  
But Look! Saviors shall come to cleanse the earth of this evil.  
  
Goddesses long forgotten shall rise once again  
  
and with them great warriors  
  
For a great battle shall occur.  
  
All the earth shall become a battlefield  
  
Past, present, and future shall join together.  
  
All shall be affected by the outcome  
  
for the final battle determines the fate of all."  
  
"I must figure this out" And Sesshoumaru took off in the direction of the power source, Kaede's village.  
  
# Kaede's Village #  
  
Sango "So Kagome what have you been up to these last two months ?"  
  
Kagome "Nothing but training, what have you guys been doing?"  
  
Sango "Well, we got rid of a few youki around some local villages. We also hunted some shards based on rumors, we've only managed to collect three. Shippo's been sulking and Miroku....well he's been.....normal. If you call being hentai normal." Kagome "Well, that's good to hear...I guess You want to spar?"  
  
Sango "Sure"  
  
And with that they walked into Inuyasha's forest. A few minutes later they found a clearing. As soon as they reached the clearing, Kagome transformed.  
  
Kagome " Okay, just attack me with everything you got. Maybe my powers will just come to me, if not I'll just attack with my weapons."  
  
Sango "Okay, just don't kill me."  
  
They started fighting, Sango through Hiraikotsu and tried to distract her so she could attack with her katana. Kagome dodged but disappeared (Like in dragon ball z , they didn't really disappear just moving faster than the human eye) Sango focused until she sensed Kagome from behind, as fast as she could she turned and sliced, but only got air. Kagome did a backflip and landed. Sango managed to slightly cut her cheek but as soon as she saw it it started to disappear.  
  
Kagome "Wow Sango you're good!"  
  
Sango "You weren't the only one training" Kagome "Hey, Sango. You want to go back? I don't really feel like fighting, memories are coming back to me and are really confusing the shit out of me."  
  
Sango "Okay Kagome. You wanna take a bath? Those always seem to calm you and maybe if you talk to me about your memories it'll help."  
  
Kagome "That sounds like a great idea! Let's hurry back."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Sesshoumaru was watching them the whole time. 'So, Inuyasha's wench is the source of all that power. Very interesting.....maybe I should further investigate. That so-called prophecy can't be real. This Sesshoumaru shall prove it false.'  
  
# At the springs #  
  
Kagome "Ahhh, this feels much better."  
  
Sango "So, Kagome..you want to talk about what's confusing you?"  
  
Kagome "well, I'm having conflicting memories. I think my uncle is trying to get to my heart. And it sucks."  
  
# Kagome's Flash backs #  
  
"Ah hah ha hah, Uncle Su! I'm soo glad you made it!" said a little Amaterasu. "Are you here to see mommy again ? Look! Serenity and me made you a pretty flower crown!"  
  
"Is that so? Hm hm hm...why thank you"  
  
"Ha ha!" Yelled Kagome as her uncle spun her around in his arms.  
  
" YOU BASTARD!!I swear on my father's grave you shall die for what you have done!!" Screamed a 15 year old Amaterasu. A few months before Queen Beryl's attack on the kingdoms Susanowo kills Amaterasu's father.  
  
"Happy birthday to you Ama!"Said princess Serenity. Giving her a hug she gives Amaterasu a neko youki Starfire  
  
"Happy birthday Amaterasu, remember I will always love you." And with that Susanowo hugs Amaterasu and causes a rainbow to appear in the sky. And with his power over wind lifts her up into the sky to fly around with the song birds and butterflies.  
  
# End of Flashbacks #  
  
Kagome "It's just that every time I try to remember him he seems like two different people. I know what I must do, his silly mind tricks won't fool me. He will pay for what he has done...including these monster migraines." *ugh*  
  
# Kaede's Hut #  
  
Sango "So um...Kagome ? Why do you and Kikyo look alike?"  
  
Kagome "I guess it's because of the jewel. Kikyo was the last guardian of the jewel and since the jewel was burned with her body the jewel must have absorbed part of her soul and physical attributes. But I no longer resemble her since transforming into my true self."  
  
Miroku "So...if you aren't her reincarnation what does the jewel have to do with you?"  
  
Kagome "Well...the jewel that is now the Shikon no Tama wasn't always the jewel you know of today. A long time ago on the sun kingdom it belonged to my mother. It holds the power of the kingdom of the Sun. If you think I'm powerful now wait until I get the Shikon back. As you know my parents are dead, so are my cousins....Susanowo and his daughter raided our kingdoms and killed my mother. He killed me and the other sailors too. Serenity's mother used the imperial silver crystal to defeat them and have us reborn. I must get the jewel back before Naraku or Susanowo uses it. (Pretend Luna told Kagome about Serena's future being Neo-Queen Serenity ) I must get it back and be prepared to rule the new sun kingdom with Serenity and her Prince ruling the Earth and Moon Kingdoms."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo "Oh."  
  
Then Miroku with a serious face on asks Kagome "So....you said there where other Sailors, do they were the same fighting outfit as you?" *lecherous smirk*  
  
Kagome *anime fall* *BIG sweetdrop*  
  
Sango *THWACK!!* "Stupid pervert"  
  
Shippo *sigh* "Will he EVER learn?"  
  
# Outside the hut #  
  
Sesshoumaru 'So it is true, she is a goddess. And it seems the prophecy might come true after all.'  
  
Inuyasha "Grr....you bastard..., what do you think you're doing here?! If you want the Tetsuaiga you'll have to pull it out of my lifeless hands!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "That can be arranged if you want, but I am here for more important matters. It seems Kagome was it? Is the legendary sun goddess' heir. I wish to make-"  
  
Inuyasha "Leave Kagome alone you stupid jackass!"  
  
Sesshoumaru *sigh* "Very well have it your way"  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of metal clashing. Alarmed Sango and Miroku got up and were heading towards the door.  
  
Kagome "What's up with you guys? It's only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting."  
  
Sango and Miroku *mouths open*  
  
Sango "Um..Kagome I know you're mad at Inuyasha right now but don't you think we should help?"  
  
Kagome "Very well"  
  
Kagome came out of the hut with Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Kagome transformed instantly without the flashy show and with a point of her finger sent a small ki blast to Inuyasha's temple knocking him out and with telekinesis held Sesshoumaru in mid-air.  
  
Kagome "Okay Sesshoumaru, what do you want? I could hear your conversation with Inuyasha and your thoughts. And what is this about a prophecy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru "The prophecy of your return, Amaterasu-kami-sama. Did the monk not tell you? Or was he too caught up in feeling girls up and perverted thoughts ?"  
  
Miroku "Hey I resent that! *pout* I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kagome and Sango "...*.sweetdrop*...yeeaahhh..."  
  
Sesshoumaru told them about the prophecy and went back to his castle.  
  
Well Sorry peps...that's all for now. Sorry it took so long to update...had a bad case of writer's block. Good thing though is that it gave me time to work on my webpage. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter PLEASE send them to me by reviewing or e-mailing me.  
  
Well, Ja Ne  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005 


	5. Meetings

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 4. Hope you like it, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha...so back off!  
  
"Blah blah blah" = talking  
  
'Blah blah blah' = thinking  
  
/blah blah blah/ = telepathy  
  
I'm what!?  
  
Meetings   
  
"So...Kagome...is what Sesshoumaru said true?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yes...an evil far stronger than Naraku is coming. And that evil is my Uncle, Susanowo." Replied Kagome.  
  
"What are we going to do about Naraku? You need the Shikon to defeat your uncle. How do we go about getting it back?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Hmm...if I want I could call it back to me. In my goddess form I should be able to do that. But it will take a lot out of me. I was reborn into a human body. Even if this body is miko, I will still be weak. If I decide to do this will you guys be able to protect me if Naraku should come?"  
  
"Kagome...you said there were others like you? Can't they come through the well? They should be able to help us, right?" stated Miroku.  
  
"Yes...I've thought about that...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Do you guys really want to do this?"  
  
"Of course...Naraku must die...he has destroyed so many people and caused so much destruction. The jewel must be whole again...and in your hands no one will ever suffer."  
  
"Okay...well I'll be off then, I promise to be back soon...take care of Inuyasha. Oh...and Shippo..."  
  
"Umm...yes?"  
  
"Could you put one of your statues on him so he won't come after me?"  
  
Shippo's eyes lit up with joy and an evil little glint as he agreed.  
  
Kagome laughed as she walked towards the well. It was almost sundown so she hurried along. Kagome jumped down the well returning home. When she touched ground she jumped out of the well and headed back to Rei's shrine.  
  
# At Rei's shrine #  
  
Everyone was gathered there to talk about Kagome. Another battle was coming and it was against the great Wind god Susanowo. Just as the meeting was about to end there was a knock at the shoji. And in came Kagome.  
  
Kagome was surprised to see everyone there. They looked exactly as she remembered too. There was silence for along time until Kagome spoke.  
  
"Umm...well hello everyone. My name's Kagome...um...heh heh...this is kinda awkward. Why are you all staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Minako snapped out of it and said "Oh...no. It's just that we weren't expecting you to be here."  
  
"Umm...well I know you guys just met me...kinda...but do you think you could help me with something? It has something to do with the solar crystal."  
  
"Did you just say the solar crystal?!" exclaimed Haruka.  
  
"Yes...you see when we were sent to earth to be reborn in the future; my mother sent the jewel into the feudal era to be reborn as Midoriko. She was a powerful miko who fought demons and evil humans. One day she was attacked and fought for days and nights. Just as she was about to die she gathered her soul and the demons souls around her and forged a jewel, now known as the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon is the solar crystal. It's in the past and I must get it back. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course! We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands! We'll be glad to help!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
Kagome was so happy that everyone was willing to help.  
  
"That's great!! I was so afraid you'd refuse!"  
  
"Why would we do that?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I don't know....anyways if you guys are gonna help...umm...could you transform in this time?"  
  
"Why do that?" asked Ami  
  
"Let's just say there's a certain perverted monk that can see through our light shields." (A/N: I just made that up...when ever they transform they always seem to be in their own little world. So I'm gonna say they have light shields.)  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
#At the well in Feudal Japan#  
  
"Ahhh-choo!" 'I wonder...is someone talking about me?'  
  
"You okay Miroku?"  
  
"...Ahhh, my dear Sango, I thank you for your concern." In a flash he's right by Sango's side holding her hands.  
  
Sango turns pink "Ahh...not a problem."  
  
Slowly a certain monk's hand makes his way downward. And downward...an---  
  
THWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A swirlly-eyed Miroku is on the ground twitching.  
  
"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: he he...my computer wanted to change fucking to fucknig - I start using that! he he)  
  
#Modern Japan at Sunset Shrine#  
  
"Thanks for transforming before you got here...wouldn't want him to die of a heart attack...or by Sango...anyways...here's the well. It's old and musty but it will get ya to the past. I don't know if the well will accept you though. So far it has only transported me and Inuyasha...anyways here" Kagome hands each girl a jewel shard "...these will hopefully get you through."  
  
"Hey, what are these? They're real pretty." Asked Serena. (A/N: They all know each other so I'm not going to call them sailor 'whoever's there' and they don't need secret identities in the Feudal Era either.)  
  
"They're the shards of the Shikon."  
  
After that Kagome told them to jump in pairs down the well and to wait at least 2 minutes after the blue light. Kagome and Serena went first then everyone paired up and followed Kagome's instructions. As soon as Kagome and Serena got out of the well she saw that everyone but Inuyasha was there waiting for her...never mind he just saw him walk out of the woods. After 10 minutes the scouts were all out of the well.  
  
#Scout's POV#  
  
As we got out of the well we were amazed by what we saw. There were tree's everywhere, song birds, and real blue sky. It looked so beautiful, it was like a paradise. That is, if you forget the foreboding feeling in the air. Youkai roamed free here.  
  
# Regular POV#  
  
All the scout's were on edge, the look in their eyes told you they were expecting youkai to jump out at them at any moment. They didn't like it.  
  
Slowly something was sneaking up on them. Though they were on edge they failed to notice. The thing kept creeping; it wasn't sure what its prey was. It looked over the girls. Its eyes landed on Makoto. Then quick as a flash it was behind its prey. It lifted on hand then...started to rub Makoto's butt.  
  
Startled, Makoto grabbed its hand and threw it forward into the air. Closing her eyes she summoned Supreme Thunder Dragon and threw it at the predator. She never saw who it was until after the explosion.  
  
Lying on the ground black, singed to a crisp, and swirlly eyed.  
  
"Oh Kami!! HAHA HAHAHA!! That was hilarious!! I hope she does that again!!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk" (guess who. Hint: it's not Sango)  
  
Everyone looked to Kagome for an explanation.  
  
"..Eh heh heh...remember when I was talking about a perverted monk earlier? ...Um...yeah...girls meet Miroku..."  
  
After a few moments everyone sweat dropped and started laughing. Sango right away came up to Makoto and shook her hand and said, "You I like!!"  
  
Makoto laughed nervously  
  
"Way to show him his place! I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends!" beamed Sango.  
  
Clearing her throat Kagome got everyone's attention.  
  
"Anyways...guys I'd like you to meet the scouts." Kagome pointed to each girl and introduced them (A/N: I'm too lazy to write it out, oh and I decided that Kagome only brought the inner and outer scouts...except Setsuna. She's guarding the gates of time. Hotaru isn't there either.) "Girls these are my friends" Kagome then pointed to each member of the Inu-tachi. "I hope we all get along, and Miroku lay one finger on them and you'll get worse than Sango's Hiraikutsu!"  
  
"Feh! Ya mean these are the people you were talking about that will protect you?! They look like they could hardly guard a fly! There's no way small frail-looking girls can be as strong as you say!" Yelled Inuyasha (A/N: dense ain't he?)  
  
Right then the scouts got pissed, but before the got a chance to do anything; Kagome yelled, "SIT! Don't insult them; they are goddesses just like me! Show some respect! They are as strong as I am and if you want a demonstration I'll be glad to use you in it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked away scowling with his ears down and muttered what sounded like bitch.  
  
Shippo decided to break the tension by hopping onto Serena's shoulder and saying hello. It worked. The girls forgot their anger and decided instead to coddle the kawaii kitsune. He turned to Serena and said wide-eyed and fluffy-tailed, "Hey! You smell like okaasan! Are you my aunt?" All the girls laughed at the cute scene.  
  
Serena asked, "Who's your okaasan?"  
  
Shippo answered, "I'm adopted, but Kagome is."  
  
Kagome then said, "No Shippo. She's my cousin, so she'd be your 2nd Aunt. (A/N: is that right? Someone help me with that if I'm wrong. I'm real confused -) Well now that you've all met each other let's think of a plan to destroy Naraku if he comes after us."  
  
And with that everyone started heading towards Kaede's village.  
  
Whew!! I'm finally done with this chapter! does a little dance Sorry it took so long I had major writer's block. Well, tell me what you think!  
  
Please review!  
  
↓  
  
↓  
  
↓ 


	6. AN: Thanks

I'd like to thank the following people that reviewed:  
  
Miko-Snow Goddess-Me  
  
Crimson Firelight  
  
Thunder Aquila Rachel  
  
Yoko'sHotPinkLegWarmers  
  
Death Phoenix  
  
ASHLEY CORTEZ  
  
Hiei's Sexy Lttl Hottie  
  
Tiyaka  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
ann  
  
jasmine  
  
Akitsa  
  
nekoyasha  
  
Black Kitsune  
  
f  
  
Skittle-gurl  
  
KagomeRessurected  
  
Demon Girl  
  
KagomeXLegolas-rox 


	7. A new enemy and new allies?

Hey all sorry it took so long to update! Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon....T-T....but...I can dream..  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
/.../ = telepathy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A new enemy and new allies?  
  
# Somewhere in modern Japan#  
  
"MY PATIENCE WEARS THIN HAG! It's been 2 months, that's long enough! So get your ass in gear and find Lord Susanowo NOW!" A blue haired demoness yelled. 'For centuries my siblings and I have been trying to search for Susanowo's reincarnation. We're so close now, I can sense it. And here this old bitch was holding them back.'  
  
The blue haired demoness backhanded the old psychic to the floor. The psychic struggled a bit to get to her feet. It was an action that further angered the demoness.  
  
"Bitch! I said NOW!" The demoness walked up to the struggling old lady and picked her up by her hair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now..."  
  
A tall dark figure walks into the room. "Now, now Fubuki...is that anyway to treat your elders?"  
  
"Elders my ass Douran! I'm older than she is!"  
  
chuckle "I know...but you know ...we still need her and banging her up isn't going to help any."  
  
"How do we need her?! What has she accomplished so far?!"  
  
Another dark figure walks into the room. "Not much. I agree brother why bother keeping the old wench alive? She's useless."  
  
"I should kill her right now." Fubuki flexes her claws at the old psychic's throat. Blood starts to stream.  
  
"That's enough Fubuki. Let's give her one more week to locate Lord Susanowo. Then you can have fun with her. Right now just train, you know the final battle is coming and to beat those wenches we need all the strength we can get."  
  
"No. Give me one good reason she deserves to live."  
  
"This is boring I'm out of here." Hisame vanishes into the shadows.  
  
"Do you want to find Lord Susanowo or not? She's the closest one to almost find our Lord. If you quit acting immature by killing everything that's you think is a waste of your time, you would have noticed that the other psychics were close too. She's not the one holding us back...it's your temper."  
  
With that, Fubuki stomps off into the shadows; tossing the old lady at her crystal ball.  
  
Douran walks over to the old woman and heals her wounds. "You have been warned. You have one more week, no less, no more. If the Lord is not found you will answer to her." With that he too disappears into the shadows.  
  
General's so far  
  
Name: Fubuki Sex: Female Age: Looks to be 20 Element: Snow/ Ice Race: Weather Demoness Powers: Can control and conjure up powerful snowstorms, arctic wind, ice, snow, hail....ect... Description: long light blue hair, silver eyes, blood red lips, long blood red claws, tall, has fangs, has a snow flake tattoo under left eye, about 5'9" Personality: Hot-headed, very arrogant, spoiled, demanding, solitary Weapon: Whip and can form ice daggers/swords Lives: In modern day Japan  
  
Name: Hisame Sex: Female Age: Looks to be 15 Element: Water Race: Weather Demoness Powers: Can control and conjure up violent storms, rain, typhoons, tsunamis, waves, and any body of water. Description: Navy blue semi-short hair, stormy grey eyes, purple lips, long black claws, has fangs, has a rain drop tattoo under left eye, about 5'6" Personality: Lazy unless there's a battle or when it comes to training, loves destroying things Weapon: Sword Lives: Modern day Japan  
  
Name: Douran Sex: Male Age: Looks to be 20 Element: Earth Race: Weather Demon Powers: controls and conjures up quakes, rockslides, the ground/earth Description: short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, kinda muscular, about 6'3", long claws, has fangs, has the kanji for earth tattooed under his left eye. Personality: Level-headed, thinks things through, smart, very serious, is very fierce in battle, is a very good strategist Weapon: Glaive and swords Lives: Modern day Japan  
  
# Modern Era Kagome's House #  
  
"Souta! I'm going grocery shopping!"  
  
"Okay okaasan! Don't forget to get more ramen for Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't worry I will." Mrs. Higurashi turns to her father, "Otousan, please try to make a believable excuse for Kagome's absence..."  
  
"What are you talking about?! All my excuses are believable! Why back in my day when other people did favors you thanked them...blah blah blah...."  
  
'...I feel sorry for Kagome...sigh I hope she gets this quest over with soon...my little girl's been gone so much, I hardly know her anymore' As Mrs. Higurashi walked to her car a tear slid down her face. (A/N: Does anyone know Kagome's mother's name?)  
  
# In downtown Tokyo #  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! RUNAWAY!!!! MONSTER!!!" screamed many of the people.  
  
"...and we're at the scene. It seems an invisible force is terrorizing the city's citizens. This reporter has never seen anything like this in my lif—.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a car was just thrown at the reporter.  
  
# Somewhere in Modern Japan #  
  
The old psychic is looking into her crystal ball and sees what's happening in downtown Tokyo. 'I haven't found Lord Susanowo but, I have found an interesting ally that could help' The image of a man is hovering over the invisible force laughing. He seems to be the leader. "Master Douran!"  
  
Douran walks out from the shadows. "What is it psychic?"  
  
"I have found someone that could prove valuable to you. He may be able to help find the Lord."  
  
"Oh? And who is this person? You have heard of him from legends and stories. His name is Sojobo, and he controls the Tengu. The Tengu could help you find the Lord."  
  
# Back in downtown Tokyo #  
  
The Tengu were attacking the reporter and her crewmen when three figures showed up. The evil spirit was purified by one of the figures. Surprised Sojobo came out of the sky to face the figures.  
  
"Just who the hell are you and what did you do to my spirits?!"  
  
The figures came out to reveal three girls around the age of 18, each wearing togas and gold sandals. Each gave her 'name'.  
  
"Thalia"  
  
"Aglaia"  
  
"And Euphrosyne"  
  
Then Thalia said, "We are the Three Graces and we're here to stop you."  
  
So what'd ya'll think? I kinda think I went alittle too fast through this chapter. Please forgive me if this chapter was to short and not that great...I'm still experiencing writer's block so if any of ya'll have ideas PLEASE review and tell me or email me. My email address   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Demon Girl: thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
o0ShadowXFox0o: Thanks for clearing up that thing with the cousins and aunts thing. Im still kinda confused though..ha ha ha ha...sigh Thanks for the luck...as you can probably tell I need it. Been having a lot of writer's block lately.  
  
Tsukiyo Kitsune tears: Hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what ya think okay?  
  
Kappa-chan: Im glad you think it's a great story! -....ahh....about Starfire. Ta tell ya the truth I kinda forgot about her....yeah I know I'm bad but ive been thinking and the next chapter she'll be back in the story!  
  
Spacey Stacey: Wow...Ive never had a devoted fan ! - Im glad you approve of the pairing! I just thought it seemed fit. Inubaka doesn't deserve her. I know in the anime he has some good moments but...he just doesn't treat Kagome right.  
  
teenager15: well..I updated...sorry it took so long.  
  
CresentMoon22000: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
HEY INUYASHA FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
THIS NEWS MIGHT BE OLD BUT ...THE FIRST INUYASHA MOVIE IS  
  
HITTING IN SELECTED THEATERS SOON!!!  
  
COOL AIN'T IT?!  
  
I found out they'll be playing at these theaters on a full screen:  
  
Date: City, State  
  
July 22 San Diego, CA July 24 San Diego, CA July 31 Baltimore, MD August 7 Minneapolis, MN August 13 San Francisco, CA August 14 Los Angeles, CA August 21 Atlanta, GA August 28 Philadelphia, PA September 4 New York, NY September 11 Toronto, Canada September 18 Dallas, TX  
  
It sucks that I can't go...sigh T-T WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Anywayz I try to up date soon!  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
Mefdet Lady of Chaos 2005 


End file.
